The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) feedback and multiple transmission time interval (TTI) scheduling.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station). In some examples, UEs and base stations may use wireless resources from a shared radio frequency spectrum band for downlink or uplink communications, or both.
A base station may transmit a downlink control message to a UE that indicates resource information for a group of transmission time intervals (TTIs) that are allocated by the control message. Error correction schemes may be employed to avoid miscommunications or decoding failures for the group of TTIs. But without some level of granularity in the error correction scheme, feedback for the group of TTIs may be high in overhead or may result in unnecessarily large retransmissions of data.